Danny Phantom Season 4
by frasek06
Summary: Danny Phantom is back in a whole new season  On fanfiction  sorry I am bad at writing a summary! DxS, after Phantom Planet  Duh!


**Phantom Fever**

**Summary: Danny is finally 15 but when he starts feeling sick his health begins to deteriorate rapidly the trio suspect a ghostly culprit. Will Sam, Tucker and Jazz be able to help Danny before the gets worse?**

**Authors note: I don't accually like this episode but I had no time to start a new one as I was aiming to put it up on the 3rd of April (Danny Phantoms 7th birthday) anyway I hope you enjoy it and I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. **

**Episode: Season 4 Episode 1**

The sun shined brightly down on Amity Park, no clouds were visible and the sky was an a light shade of blue. The jock's were in the playing football in the field as the cheerleaders cheered them on. Inside the school though Sam and Danny sat hidden in the library studying for an upcoming test. "So what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?" Sam asked, closing her English book as she looked her boyfriend with a soft smile.

"I was thinking about staying in and having a small party at my house." Danny replied brushing stray locks of black raven hair from his face to look at Sam. "You, Tucker and some other close friends." Danny added closing his own English book.

"Other close friends?" Sam teased raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you and Tucker." Danny answered his eyes narrowing at cheeky goth before chuckling.

"I'm just kidding, Danny." Sam said, The halfa knew Sam was just teasing him. Sam kissed Danny on the cheek completely forgetting about there test revision.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Deep in the ghostzone an eerie silence took over a realm as a ghost wrapped a small square package carefully. The ghost smirked at the creation that lay before him. "Perfect." The ghost whispered to himself. "That whelp will be out of my life forever."

**THEME SONG**

"Happy birthday Danny!" Dannys family shouted at the halfa sleeping peacefully in his bed. The halfa screamed, his eyes snapped open as he landed of the floor.

"Guys!" Danny pouted rubbing his now bruised butt. Jack helped his son up onto his feet as Maddie and Jazz giggled at the ghost boys reaction.

"Sam and Tucker are coming over so get ready." Jazz said before ruffling her brothers black raven hair. Danny nodded as he signaled them to leave him his messy room.

Sam and Tucker knocked at the door, both holding a gift in there hands for the halfa. "Hey! Come in!" Jack shouted in his usual cheerily tone.

"Thanks Mr... Fenton." Sam and Tucker said in unison before entering FentonWorks with relaxed expressions on there faces. Jazz and Maddie sat on the sofa with there legs crossed, Jazzs aqua blue eyes were glued to a book as Maddie watched the news as she did every morning.

"Hey kids." Maddie said turning her attention away from the television to at the goth and geek she smiled warmly at the teens before shouting "Danny! Sam and Tucker are here!" Another knock at the door alerted the group as they all raised there eyebrows. Jack walked back to the door a large smile on his face.

"Its a present for Danny, Probably off his uncle Derek." Jack mumbled placing the gift on the coffee table along with Dannys other gifts. The halfa quickly ran down the stairs still trying to put his top on, Sam blushed at the sight of Dannys developed six pack.

"Guys you didnt have to get me anything." Danny said as he hugged his two close friends before sitting on the sofa with them.

"Just open them." Sam said as her violet eyes piercing the halfas. Dannys hands hovered over a black present with white silk ribbons. "That's from me." Sam added with a smirk on her face. Danny carefully lifted the gift as he carefully pulled the ribbons off slowly.

"Just turn the wrappings intangible!" Tucker whined becoming anxious to see what Sam had gave her boyfriend. The halfa chuckled at his inpatient friend before turning the wrappings intangible. Dannys blue eyes looked curiously at the scrapbook now in front of him. The book was white and the letters "Our memories." were written in neon green.

"Its beautiful." The halfa said giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"Who's is that one?" Danny asked, pointing at a neon green gift.

"Uncle Derek." Jazz said overhearing her father earlier mumbling to himself. The halfa nodded before noticing a card on the side. Inside it read

_Dear Danny_

_15 already and growing! Hope the ghosts haven't been too much for you! Have a great birthday and I hope you like the gift, make sure you drink it as soon as possible because its going to go out of date in a few days._

"Weird he forgot to add his name at the end." Danny mumbled before turning the wrapping intangible again.

"Wow." Tucker said looking at the strange shaped bottle of liquid. "I thought you couldn't buy Star Light anymore." Tucker said raising an eyebrow at the liquid.

"Star Light?" The others said in unison as there attention turned to the dark-skinned teen.

"Star Light was this amazing drink they use to sell years ago but it was took off the market since adults were complaining about its very high amount of sugar in it." Tucker replied taking out his PDA.

"Should I drink it?" Danny said as he looked at the strange colored liquid.

"Have it later." Sam said pushing Tuckers present towards the halfa. "Open Tuckers."

Danny done the same technique as he had did before with the others gift and looked at the latest gift he had just opened. "Very funny." Danny said narrowing his eyes. In front of him was Danny Phantom the game.

"Check underneath it." Tucker said laughing at his friends reaction. The halfa raised an eyebrow before looking underneath to find a black gothic bracelet. "I thought since you were dating Sam you might want to dress like her too." Tucker teased before being punched in the arm by Sam.

"Thanks Tucker. And you know what? I will wear it." Danny chuckled, putting the black leather bracelet on his wrist.

"Come on guys dinner should be ready by now." Maddie said signaling the teens to enter the kitchen.

Sam, Tucker and Danny sat at the table. Sam had her vegetarian meal as Tucker had his meal full of meat. Dannys on the other hand had a burger, fries and a salad to please his girlfriend. The halfa opened his star light before carefully pouring the green liquid into a cup. Dannys dry lips met the cup as he drunk the cool liquid.

"What's it like?" Sam asked taking a fork full of her salad.

"It's alright" Danny said taking another drink of the liquid.

A cold sensation ran through the halfa as blue mist escaped his moist lips. "Ghost." Danny whispered before turning his attention to his family "Guys, I'll be back in a second." The halfa said turning into his alter ego Danny Phantom before turning intangible and flying vertically out his home.

"Beware!" The box ghost screamed startling Danny who had been absently floating above his home.

"Come on." Danny whined believing that it had been an actual threat that had tripped his ghost sense. Suddenly a large blue ectoblast collided into the halfa. The ghost boy crashed into the op centre with a painful thud. Danny quickly recovered from the injury and unclipped the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the laughing ghost.

"Hey box ghost, beware!" Danny said in a high pitched voice sucking the box ghost into the container before adding "Man I got to stop saying that."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Guys that's the game set up!" Jack said looking at the television screen. The sound of feet pattering caught the large mans attention as the three teens walked into the livingroom. Dannys complexion quickly changed, his skin turned from his normal tone to a much paler shade and his eyes became clouded in the matter of seconds.

"Danny?" Sam said noticing her lovers pace was slowing down. The halfas knees quickly buckled and Danny fell to the ground unconscious. A green hue took over Danny as he lay limp of the floor. "Danny!" Sam shouted instinctively checking her boyfriend for a pulse.

"He has a pulse." Sam said with a sigh of relief.

The hue disappeared but the unconscious halfa remained. Jack carefully lifted his son as he cradled him in his large arms. "I'll put him in his bed." Jack said as he moved Dannys hair out of his face as he looked at the boys pale skin. "Maddie get the ghost equipment we need to find out what that was around him." Jack said sounding strangely commanding and serious. Both parents knew it had to do with his ghost half and decided calling an ambulance would be pointless.

Sams thin body shook like a leaf at the events that had just unfolded. Jazz and Tucker walked over to the goth to comfort her. "What happened?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know Sam..I don't know.." Tucker said hugging his best friend internally concerned for his other friend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jack and Maddie looked at there son who was still unconscious. "We promised we wouldn't test on him..." Maddie said remembering her promise to her son the day after he exposed himself.

"Maddie, he could be seriously ill." Jack warned looking through a first aid box. "Plus it's not like were torturing him." Jack added pulling out a clean needle.

"Let me do that Jack." Maddie said unable to trust her husband with a simplest of tasks let alone getting a blood sample from their son. Maddie done the simple procedure without a hitch and placed the red blood into a small test tube.

"Mom?" Danny said, his voice weak. The halfas eyes were just barely open as he let out a groan.

"Honey." Maddie smiled hugging her son tightly along with her husband. "Do you feel okay?" Maddie asked looking into Dannys eyes who weakly nodded.

"I feel fine. What happened?" Danny asked his voice returning to normal along with his skin tone.

"..You passed out." Jack said hesitantly noticing Danny looked healthy again. The halfa raised an eyebrow unaware of how unwell he truly was.

"We..Took a blood test..We need to know...what Happened." Maddie said itching the back of her neck worried how her son would react. Danny weakly nodded secretly annoyed his parents did it without his consent. "The results should only take a day or so." Maddie added.

"Danny!" Sam shouted wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck. Danny choked in the tight hold.

"Okay..Sam...SAM!" Danny shouted unable to breathe correctly.

"Oh..Sorry." Sam said as she blushed at the smiling halfa. "Me and Tuck have to get back to our homes but before we go." Sam said approaching the halfa before kissing him passionately.

"Don't think I'm doing that." Tucker said walking towards the door before adding "See you later dude."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The grandfather clock in Dannys livingroom struck twelve making the clock ring out through the home. The halfa was peacefully sleeping on his soft bed as he smiled unconsciously. A cold sensation passed through him as a wisp of blue smoke emitted through his soft lips. The ghost staggered up from his resting place to find the source of his ghost sense.

Danny struggled to fly in his ghost form for an unknown reason he couldn't explain. "Well, Well we meet again." A mysterious voice said. The teens head whipped around to find the future box ghost in front of him.

"What? You..You can't exist we changed the past." Danny said feeling light headed.

"Did you? Or did you just delay it?" The box ghost said as he circled the halfa as his vision became blurry. "What's wrong? Can't handle star light?" The ghost asked with fake sympathy dripping in his voice.

"What? How did you know I..." Danny began before being interrupted by the powerful box ghost (AN: Never thought I'd say that).

"Its amazing how quickly the poison starts kicking in." The box ghost added looking the halfa up and down noticing his skin becoming paler. "Ectopole is such a deadly poison for us ghosts." The box ghost added before creating ectoboxes in his hand aiming them at the teen.

Danny flew towards the ground at an alarming rate. He couldn't fly and he didnt know why. The teen felt his collar being gripped onto making him let a choking sound. "I'll let you suffer Dan." The box ghost whispered venomously.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The sun shined on Amity Park like usual. The endless blue sky complemented Amity Parks hills and landscape. Inside FentonWorks Maddie and Jack were panicking. "Where's Danny?" Maddie shouted pacing up and down.

"I'll call Sam and Tucker, he might be there and if not at least they can help us." Jazz said pulling her cellphone from her pocket.

"Jack come with me. We have to find our son." Maddie said sternly as she left her home.

Danny groaned as he rubbed his aching head. "What happened?" Danny thought as he looked around. The halfas body ached due to falling from such a height.

"Danny!" Maddie yelled running towards her son who was only minutes from his home. Maddie hugged her son. "What happened?" Maddie asked her son. "Are you okay?" Maddie asked raising her sons chin to inspect his small cuts.

"No..I know what made me pass out...ectopole.." Danny said his breathing becoming labored as he faded in and out of consciousness.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"So what's ectopole?" Sam asked as Tucker checked his PDA. The teens were currently at FentonWorks in the lab.

"A fatal illness caused by a poison. There is a cure for the illness but the ingredients are like impossible to find." Tucker said typing faster on his PDA.

"What do we need." Maddie said pulling out a sheet of paper from a small drawer.

"A bloodblossoms..How ironic" Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"How?" Maddie asked writing down the strange named flower.

"There for getting rid of ghosts not for helping them." Tucker stated before returning to his PDA.

"Pure ectoplasm and blood." Tucker said finishing the list. "They must me mixed together and the ill ghost must drink it...that Sounds gross." Tucker added.

"We have to find them! Dannys counting on us!" Sam said not wanting her lover to die. "How long do we have before...Danny..you Know." Sam added trying to avoid a certain word.

"Danny will become unstable in around a week." Tucker said his voice becoming quiet.

"What are we waiting for lets go!" Sam said her eyes filled with determination.

"I'll stay here I want you kids to go with Jazz and Jack. I'll stay here with Danny." Maddie informed the children.

End of Part one...(AN: Sorry don't kill me D:)

**Authors notes.**

**Hi there, if you haven't read any of my fics before then you won't know I can be pretty hyper ^-^ I have only written Danny Phantom fics and would like to tell you I am a very daily writer but due to me going away in a few days I will not be updating any of my fics for around a week :( I'm sorry but as soon as I return from England I will write again :D If you are hungry for more DP fics I would read Checkmate (by pearl) It has its own youtube trailer and is amazing! Sorry I shouldn't be promoting other stories :) Anyway sorry again.**


End file.
